kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Informes Xehanort
rightLos Informes Xehanort son una serie de páginas que se obtienen en el transcurso de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep escritas por el Maestro Xehanort. Los informes explican su vida desde su inicio como portador de la Llave Espada hasta sus planes para conseguir la Llave Espada χ y un nuevo receptáculo (Terra). Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Carta de Xehanort ::Ventus obtiene la Carta de Xehanort tras salir de Tierra de Partida. : Estimado Eraqus: : Muchas gracias por invitarme a formar parte del tribunal en el próximo examen de graduación de Maestros. Supongo que como sucesor de nuestro antiguo Maestro, te habrá resultado muy difícil recoger su testigo en la formación y adiestramiento de los que están llamados a ser nuestros futuros sucesores, pero no me cabe duda de que has sabido hacerte digno de tal honor y de que tu trabajo como mentor ha sido encomiable. : Soy consciente de que nuestras desavenencias y, en algunos casos, desafortunados lances del pasado, han lastrado nuestra relación durante años, pero te considero como un hermano y no me gustaría dejar pasar esta oportunidad que me brindas al invitarme al examen sin ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas y tenderte mi mano en señal de amistad y agradecimiento. :No hay duda de que nuestro Maestro eligió bien a su sucesor. Como custodios de la luz, hemos velado durante generaciones para evitar que la oscuridad se cierna sobre los mundos, pero tú siempre te has mantenido firme a tus nobles convicciones y devoción por la luz sin cuestionarte nada más, y eso te honra. : Como sabes, he recorrido los mundos durante años y he comprobado con mis propios ojos que la oscuridad que mora entre nosotros se hace más fuerte cada día. Me temo que se avecinan tiempos aciagos, ya que la oscuridad se manifiesta ahora más vehemente si cabe. Quizá Yen Sid ya te haya puesto al tanto, pero una nueva amenaza se cierne implacable. Son los llamados nescientes, seres nacidos de las más aviesas emociones e ignorantes de todo cuanto la mera vida supone. : Mas no es eso todo cuanto ahora me preocupa, ya que también el próximo examen de graduación, y en concreto uno de los candidatos, me produce cierto desasosiego. Se trata de Terra, en el que presentí al conocerlo conocerlo hace varios años un gran potencial... pero también trazas de una poderosa oscuridad latente en su corazón. : Quizás sean solo los desvaríos de mi cansada mente, pero algo me dice que conceder a ese joven el grado de Maestro en esta ocasión no sería lo más propicio. Aún queda por ver cómo se desenvuelve en la prueba final, pero para entonces estoy convencido de que tu buen juicio sabrá discernir si es digno o no. : Sin más, me despido ansioso de que nuestro reencuentro no se retrase más. : Atentamente, Xehanort. Informe Xehanort I ::Ventus obtiene el Informe Xehanort I en un cofre de Espacio Profundo. : Son muchos los años que han pasado ya desde que dejé atrás mi hogar. En este tiempo, he recorrido innumerables mundos y aprendido mucho más de lo que un día soñé. Pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas se olvidan, por lo que he decidido comenzar a plasmar en papel mis experiencias. : Echando la vista atrás, aún recuerdo el día en que mis destino cambió... Sí, sin duda fue aquel día, el momento en que llegué a aquel lugar y conocí a quienes serían mi maestro y mi hermano, el día en que hallé un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar. : También fue el momento en que las llaves espada entraron en mi vida, y aún ahora me pregunto por qué y para qué se crearon... : Durante mi aprendizaje como portador de la llave espada, se me dijo que nuestro deber como custodios de la luz era salvaguardar el mundo de la acechante oscuridad, pero algo me decía que no podía ser tan simple. : Fue por eso que mi espíritu inquieto me llevó a viajar por los mundos en busca de respuestas, aún a sabiendas de que mis superiores reprobarían mis escapadas. Informe Xehanort II ::Terra obtiene el Informe Xehanort II después de derrotar a Braig en Vergel Radiante. :Mi mentor me instruyó para vestir siempre la armadura en mis viajes a otros mundos, ya que ese era el único medio de protegerse frente a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, cada vez que atravesaba el Pasaje dimensional, sentía una fuerza, había algo ahí fuera que me llamaba, así que decidí despojarme de la armadura. :Tal y como me habían enseñado, la oscuridad trata de devorar a los incautos, pero aprendí que era posible mantenerla a raya si se posee el poder necesario. ¿Qué hay de malo entonces? :Existen infinidad de mundos, todos y cada uno esparcidos y aislados en la amplitud de lo que se conoce como el cosmos interdimensional, un mar inmenso de espacio. :Cada uno de esos mundos está regido por sus propias leyes, ignorantes de los demás. Solo nosotros conocemos que fuera hay algo más, y debe seguir siendo así. Informe Xehanort III ::Aqua obtiene el Informe Xehanort III en un cofre dentro de la Casa de Merlín en Vergel Radiante. :En la antigüedad, los mundos eran uno y las barreras de luz que hoy los separan y aíslan no existían. :Era el tiempo de los portadores de la llave espada, que se contaban por cientos y vivían al amparo de la luz que todo lo envolvía. Pero en un mundo sin límites lleno de luz, pronto surgieron quienes quisieron acaparar más de la que necesitaban. :Todos los portadores descubrieron la verdadera naturaleza de las llaves espada, su auténtico valor. Cegados por la codicia, su único anhelo se convirtió en hacerse a toda costa con Kingdom Hearts, el Reino de los Corazones de luz. Ese fue el origen de una guerra encarnizada. :Kingdom Hearts es por sí mismo una aglutinación de innumerables corazones. Al igual que los humanos, los mundos también poseen un corazón, que siempre permanece a salvo de toda oscuridad. Sin embargo, si alguien consigue reunir los corazones de los mundos, es posible completar Kingdom Hearts. Informe Xehanort IV ::Aqua obtiene el Informe Xehanort IV después de hablar con Yen Sid en la Torre de los Misterios. :Cuando Kingdom Hearts se completa, aquel que abre sus puertas recibe el don de ser el artífice de un nuevo mundo. Sin embargo, dicha tarea excede los límites de lo terrenal, por lo que el individuo renace como un ente más allá de la condición humana. :La oscuridad es inherente a la luz, cara y cruz de una misma moneda que no existiría si faltara una de ellas. Fueron muchos los portadores de llaves espada que se sumaron a la lucha que acaeció, aunque muy dispares sus motivaciones. Unos velaron por la luz, otros se pusieron del lado de la oscuridad, hubo quién optó por defender que ambas debían coexistir en armonía e, incluso, hubo quién luchó por simple codicia y ansias de poder. :El caso es que la guerra se extendió incluso a los mundos que se habían mantenido al margen, neutrales ante el conflicto, hasta que finalmente la oscuridad acabó por invadirlo todo. :Fue así como la aciaga Guerra de las Llaves espada llegó a su fin. Y nadie hasta nuestros días ha conseguido jamás abrir la puerta a Kingdom Hearts. :Tras eso, los pocos corazones de luz que sobrevivieron dieron origen a los mundos que ahora conocemos. Y para que nunca más se repitiesen los vergonzosos sucesos que llevaron a esa situación, cada uno de esos mundos quedó aislado por una barrera protectora. Informe Xehanort V ::Terra obtiene el Informe Xehanort V tras derrotar a Carcelero Implacable en el Coso Virtual. :Hoy en día, solo los portadores de la llave espada y aquellos que han sucumbido totalmente a la oscuridad de sus corazones son capaces de viajar de un mundo a otro. :Nuestro deber como portadores es vigilar los mundos e impedir que la oscuridad vuelva a ceñirse sobre ellos. Por desgracia, no quedamos muchos a día de hoy capaces de blandir una llave espada, aunque estoy convencido de que en los mundos aguardan numerosos aspirantes aún por descubrir. :Son muchos los mundos que existen: el reino de la luz, el reino de la oscuridad… e incluso un limbo limítrofe que une ambos. Pero sin duda, el reino de la oscuridad es un lugar prohibido en el que nadie debe aventurarse. De hecho, nadie que lo haya hecho ha podido regresar para contarlo. Informe Xehanort VI ::Aqua obtiene el Informe Xehanort VI tras derrotar a Maléfica en Dominio Encantado. :He descubierto que existen tres tipos de llaves espada: las de la luz, las de la oscuridad y las de los corazones. :La naturaleza de las dos primeras viene determinada por su origen y uso. Así, las llaves afines a la oscuridad se forjan en el reino de la oscuridad, mientras que las de la luz (las que nosotros los portadores usamos), nacen en los mundos de luz. :El más interesante es el tercer tipo, las llaves espada de los corazones. Estas “llaves” se originaron cuando los mundos se reorganizaron al finalizar la Guerra de Llaves espada; y sin ellas sería imposible hoy día llegar hasta Kingdom Hearts. :Únicamente reuniendo siete corazones de pura luz es posible forjar una llave espada de corazones y, con ella, abrir las puertas que llevan a Kingdom Hearts. Y no solo eso, aquel que lo logre, obtendrá el control absoluto sobre todos los mundos y aquellos que moran en ellos. Informe Xehanort VII ::Aqua obtiene el Informe Xehanort VII después de derrotar a Ventus-Vanitas en la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada. :He logrado desvelar el misterio definitivo de las llaves espada… ¡Existe un cuarto tipo! Se las denomina llaves espada X y, aunque es fácil confundirlas con las llaves espada habituales, su naturaleza es del todo distinta. :Mientras que las llaves espada son creadas por el hombre como un medio para llegar a Kingdom Hearts, las llaves espada X coexisten por sí mismas junto al propio Kingdom Hearts. :Su concepción se produce al oponerse de forma equilibrada dos fuerzas de gran poder: un corazón de pura luz y un corazón de pura oscuridad. En el mismo instante en que ambas fuerzas se funden, aparece el verdadero Kingdom Hearts. A diferencia del que se genera de, podríamos decir, forma artificial por la acción de las llaves espada, este Kingdom Hearts alberga la perfecta comunión de los corazones de todos los mundos. :En otras palabras… Me temo que la Guerra de Llaves espada que antaño asoló los mundos se libró precisamente para llegar a ese Kingdom Hearts. :Si eso fuera cierto, no importaría que los mundos estén protegidos por barreras, bastaría con hacerse con una llave espada X para invocar Kingdom Hearts, lo que probablemente desataría una segunda Guerra de las Llaves espada. Informe Xehanort VIII ::Terra obtiene el Informe Xehanort VIII después de derrotar al Maestro Eraqus en Tierra de Partida. :Mi amigo y compañero Eraqus está obcecado. Defiende la luz como la única verdad absoluta, pero se olvida de que la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad. :Mi teoría es que el equilibrio entre ambas fuerzas es lo que hace posible la armonía de los mundos. Y es precisamente en circunstancias como las que vivimos ahora, un momento en la oscuridad se ha visto relegada prácticamente a la mínima expresión de su existencia, cuando la armonía se rompe. Es necesario poner fin a la soberanía imperante de la luz para hacer resurgir la oscuridad y traer un nuevo orden equilibrado a los mundos. :Tras mis desavenencias con Eraqus, puse tierra de por medio e inicié mi peregrinaje por los mundos… Sin duda, por primera vez tras dejar mi tierra natal en mis años de juventud, volví sentirme realmente libre. Ya había superado el examen de graduación y era considerado un Maestro de la llave espada, pero no fui elegido para suceder a nuestro antiguo Maestro en sus responsabilidades… Ese honor correspondió a Eraqus, por lo que el único camino que me quedó fue el de transmitir como mentor las enseñanzas. :Era tradición que cada Maestro tomase discípulos con el fin de perpetuar las tradiciones de los portadores de la llave espada y asegurar el futuro de generaciones venideras, ¿pero realmente estaba dispuesto a seguir ese destino después de todo lo que durante años había sacrificado desde que abandoné mi hogar cuando solo era un crío? :No… No estaba dispuesto a dejar que mis últimos años se consumieran con algo tan banal. No cuando aún había tantas cosas que debía ver con mis propios ojos. Y, sin embargo, sentía ya que mis fuerzas no eran lo que fueron y que la fatiga asfixiaba mi cuerpo… Informe Xehanort IX ::Ventus obtiene el Informe Xehanort IX tras abandonar las Islas del Destino. :Los Maestros de la llave espada tenemos un don. Poseemos la capacidad de extraer la esencia de los corazones, ya sea del nuestro propio o del de otros. Realizando ese proceso una y otra vez, nos es posible vivir por siempre en este mundo. :Cuando era un niño, siempre soñé con ver los confines del mundo. Siempre quise ir a algún lugar en el que nadie antes hubiera estado; un mundo ignoto para todo ser viviente. Y sé cómo conseguirlo… Kingdom Hearts es lo que he anhelado toda mi vida. Es mi destino ser el primero en abrir sus puertas para crear un nuevo mundo, un lugar en el que la luz y oscuridad coexistan en perfecta armonía. :Por entonces ya tenía los conocimientos necesarios y un nuevo objetivo, pero mi cuerpo era ya viejo y débil para emprender tal tarea. El siguiente paso estaba claro: necesitaba un nuevo receptáculo. :Fue entonces cuando conocí a Ventus y lo puse bajo mi tutela como aprendiz. Parecía que el destino se había aliado conmigo al ponerme ante aquel joven, ya que desde el principio sentí en él un gran potencial, pero también percibí que había demasiada bondad en su corazón. Decidí que era demasiado frágil para usarlo como receptáculo, así que lo reservé para otro experimento que tenía en mente. :El objetivo era extraer toda la oscuridad que había en su interior y separarlo en dos entes completamente independientes: un corazón de pura luz y un corazón de pura oscuridad. Informe Xehanort X ::Ventus obtiene el Informe Xehanort X tras derrotar a Vanitas en la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada. :Estaba ansioso por llevar a cabo mi experimento. Finalmente realicé el proceso de extracción del corazón de Ventus y creé a Vanitas, un ser con un corazón de pura oscuridad, pero tal y como predije, el frágil cuerpo de Ventus no lo resistió y acabó sumido en un profundo letargo. :Ventus, un ser con un corazón de pura luz, y Vanitas, pura oscuridad. Ya tenía los dos instrumentos necesarios para mi plan, pero debían ser criados hasta el momento de enfrentarlos y gestar así la llave espada X. :Sin embargo, la oscuridad del corazón de Vanitas eclipsó también la luz de Ventus, que se precipitaba lenta pero sin remedio hacia su total extinción. Aquel pobre chico merecía un lugar en el que acabar sus días en paz, y solo un sitio me vino a la mente: mi tierra natal. :Casi sin pensarlo, me puse rumbo hacia la playa que largo tiempo atrás me vio tomar la decisión de partir dejando atrás mi hogar. Era la primera vez que pisaba aquella arena desde entonces, pero nada parecía haber cambiado. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a descansar pacíficamente en aquel lugar; un sitio perfecto para que Ventus hallara la paz. :Pero justo en ese momento, aun dormido, Ventus alzó la mano y una llave espada se posó en ella… Por increíble que pareciese, la luz de su corazón no se había apagado. Informe Xehanort XI ::Terra obtiene el Informe Xehanort XI tras derrotar a Terra-Xehanort en la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada. :Los poderes y aptitudes de Ventus y Vanitas eran tan dispares que no podía adiestrarlos juntos. Cada día que pasaban cerca el uno del otro, la oscuridad de Vanitas corroía más y más a Ventus. :Necesitaba un lugar adecuado para que la luz del corazón de Ventus creciese y se desarrollase sin ataduras. Y entonces caí en la cuenta… ¡Qué mejor lugar que junto a Eraqus, adalid y defensor a ultranza de la luz como único medio y fin! :Después de nuestros enfrentamientos, esperaba una acogida más fría por parte de Eraqus, pero lejos de eso, se mostró complacido con mi visita y aceptó bajo su tutela a Ventus. Estaba hecho. Ya solo quedaba esperar a que el corazón del joven creciera fuerte y lleno de luz. :Era la primera vez que pisaba en mucho tiempo la que consideraba mi segunda casa, y resultó que Eraqus ya tenía otros dos discípulos. Uno de ellos, Terra, me llamó poderosamente la atención… Sentí algo en su interior… Era un buen muchacho, pero tenía ansias de poder, algo que sin duda sembraría de oscuridad su corazón. :Él era mi receptáculo perfecto. Informe Xehanort XII ::Ventus obtiene el Informe Xehanort XII en un cofre en la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada. :Ha pasado mucho tiempo. He recibido una carta de Eraqus invitándome al examen de graduación para Maestro de sus pupilos, Terra y Aqua… Perfecto, así será más fácil hacerlos viajar a los otros mundos. ¿Pero qué pasa con Ventus? Él es un elemento primordial para mis planes :Vanitas puede sentir parte de lo que siente Ventus. Según él, Terra es la clave de todo. Cuando Ventus comenzó su adiestramiento, Terra le regaló su llave espada de madera y, desde entonces, le ha considerado como su hermano mayor. Quizá pueda ser ese nuestro punto de entrada hasta el corazón de Ventus. :El primer movimiento debe ser aislar a Terra y transmitir esa sensación de desasosiego a Ventus. Dejar que el joven de la tenue luz persiga a su hermano en su camino hacia la oscuridad. :Cuanto más fuerte sea la oscuridad, más fuerte se hará su luz; y conforme su luz gane en fulgor, más sombría será la oscuridad. Solo entonces será el momento de provocar el enfrentamiento legendario que nos traerá el nuevo orden. Ver También *Informes Ansem *Informes Secretos Categoría:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep